


What Is It About Stiles?

by OliviaMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Silences, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Girl!Stiles, Other, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, stiles is injured, the Loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer watches an injured and recently mute Stiles for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is It About Stiles?

Jennifer Blake sat on the opposite end of couch from one of her brightest students, Stiles Stilinski, and watched as the girl stared out of the window across the loft from them. Jennifer had been hesitant when Derek asked her to stay with the sixteen year old, but she ended up accepting without much protest. The bandages covering the girls neck made Jennifer want to move away, the reminder of the girl throwing herself in front of her a week ago to take the force of Kali’s nails to her throat for Jennifer.

Jennifer had watched Derek go into a rage, fighting against the other Alpha as Stiles fell to the ground, eyes wide and panicked as she tried to scream. But no sound fell from her lips. No sound ever would again. It was tragic, the girl that she consistently had to shush in the middle of lessons and educational films would never again be able to interrupt with her voice again. Jennifer felt guilty for the girl’s injury, for the way the supernatural students kept her coddled and refused to let her do anything herself. Even Lydia Martin, a girl Jennifer had noticed that didn’t particularly care for many people, had been keeping close, making sure the girl was never alone.

Jennifer would miss Stiles’ voice cutting in to correct her on a detail or what the significance of a passage might be. The arguing with her over an answer on a test, making her change it after making sure to go through the girl’s answers carefully. The way Stiles seemed to talk more when other students put her down because of her concentration issues, or the fact that she was human. The sound of the girl’s voice always caught Jennifer’s attention, and she had always admired the way the sixteen year old girl handled all the supernatural better than any of the adults involved—supernatural included.

“Stiles.” Jennifer cleared her throat, sitting up straight as the girl turned her head lazily, an eyebrow raised in question to her teachers address. “It’s time to change your bandages.” Jennifer stood, brushing imaginary dust off her pants as she went. Walking stiffly to the kitchen table—at least she was pretty sure it was for the kitchen, even if it looked like it was about to give someone tetanus—to grab the medical kit that Melissa McCall had dropped off and showed her how to use. Turning back around Jennifer noticed Stiles eyeing her in a very judgmental way, her lips pursed as she glared at the white box.

Stiles deflated in defeat as Jennifer squatted before her, placing the kit on the couch beside the smaller woman. Opening it, Jennifer grabbed the scissors, sanitizing them with the wet wipes provided within before cutting the white bandages off Stiles’ neck. Stiles tensed, going ridged as the scissors brushed against her almost completely healed skin. “Sorry.” Jennifer muttered, brushing her head briefly over the bruised flesh in apology. Dropping the dirty bandages on the floor, she grabbed the gauze and laid it across Stiles thighs, pulling the cream and spreading it onto the cloth. Looking up at Stiles, Jennifer noticed the girl staring over at the hole in the brickwork, tears working their way down her face.

“Don’t cry.” Jennifer whispered, raising up and brushing the tears away. She felt more than saw as Stiles flinched back, eyes focusing on Jennifer and blinking rapidly. “Hey, we can take a break if it hurts, or if you want it to breath?” She asked, taking the girls face in her hands, and brushing her thumbs across her cheeks. Stiles shook her head softly, a frown making its way onto her face. Her smaller hands encasing Jennifer’s face and pushing her thoughts like Deaton had shown her through to the teacher.

 _“It bothers you. It’s ugly and makes you uncomfortable.”_ Stiles sniffed, her nose crinkling and her fingers brushing the same way Jennifer’s were.

“It’s not that bad.” Jennifer spoke abruptly loud in the silence of the loft. “And it just gives you character.” Smiling faintly, Stiles shook her head at her English teacher. Leaning away from the woman and letting her wrap the gauze around her neck, taping it in place.

Putting the supplies away, Jennifer stood and placed it back on the table. Glancing at the bent clock to note that it was around dinner time. A list of what Stiles could eat was laminated onto the table, a bunch of liquids that couldn’t be too cold or hot otherwise it would put the girl in pain. Sighing, Jennifer tapped her fingers along her stomach in thought. Remembering the grocery shopping she had helped Derek with, he had looked so awkward in the aisles at the local organic store that Jennifer could hardly contain her laughter before remembering it was because of Stiles that they were there.

The sound of bare feet hitting the cement floor snapped Jennifer out of her thoughts, and whipping around she seen Stiles standing and stretching out her back. Her toes curled into the pavement and Jennifer dearly hoped that her boyfriend had made sure that the loft had been properly swept after the last full moon when Scott and Isaac were play fighting and had shattered two lights and a crystal lamp. Derek wasn’t always the cleanest person in the world, and it wouldn’t shock her if no one had actually cleaned up properly.

Stiles padded softly over, her bare skin making her steps audible to even their human ears. She pointed to the oatmeal with brown sugar, looking up at Jennifer with a pout on her lips and her eyebrows raised in question. Looking at the list, Jennifer seen that it was on the ‘If There’s Nothing Else’ section. Glancing at the girl she sighed. “Fine. Don’t tell the others.” Jennifer really should put up more of a fight.

Stiles made the motion of crossing her heart, padding after Jennifer as they went to the hidden kitchenette. Jennifer went to the cupboard that was dedicated to Stiles, turning to look at the girl as she opened the fridge and bent into it before pulling out the milk—something the pack had been preventing her from drinking. Jennifer rolled her eyes, if she was giving Stiles oatmeal; she might as well be letting her cheat with her beverages as well.

Later, with Stiles leaning heavily against her, tapping away at her phone, Jennifer really wished that Derek would invest in a television. She’d get Stiles to guilt him into it though, the girl always had a lot of give when it came to Derek’s decisions, and lately he seemed to cave right away. “Derek needs a tv.” She looked down at Stiles, who glanced up at her and nodded vigorously.

 _“Totally.”_ Came through, the tingling sensation of the thought traveling through her arm where the back of Stiles neck and back met her skin. Stiles went back to her phone, tapping away again before holding it up for Jennifer to see Derek’s reply to Stiles demand.

 _Whatever._ Perfect punctuation as the growly tone came through like Derek had actually been there telling them his response. The phone vibrated again, Derek’s previous message being pushed up as a picture of Scott and Isaac passed out and drooling on Cora in the backseat of the new minivan he had purchased, much to the ridicule of the teens. Stiles had insisted on it being standard—being the only other person able to drive it. Another picture came through of Lydia leaning on a kid Jennifer didn’t know, and it wasn’t a very good shot as it only showed his arm.

Stiles stared at the picture, jolting up and looking towards the door as the ruckus of Scott and Peter arguing over what they were going to have for a late night dinner. Derek came around the corner, jaw clenched as he all but stomped over to them to peck Jennifer on the cheek and urged Stiles to stand as Lydia and the mystery boy came around after the arguing wolves.

“This place is a piece of shit.” The new teen remarked, eyes raking over the loft until he spotted stiles. “You’re still a cunt.”

“Jackson.” Derek growled, eyes flashing as Stiles smiled and sashayed over to Lydia and the boy who was the ever illusive Jackson Whittemore. Stiles hugged the boy, who did not look particularly thrilled at the contact.

“Do you have to?” Jackson huffed, pushing the girl roughly. “You’ll get you disgusting genes on me. Christ Stilinski.” Stiles touched his arm, smirking as the boy jumped and glared at her. “The fuck?”

“Dr. Deaton has been teaching her to project her thoughts to communicate.” Isaac supplied the information, bring the luggage into the middle of the room and dropping it carelessly.

“Don’t drop that, it’s all dry clean only. Gucci sweaters are delicate.” Jackson growled, eyes flashing blue, making Stiles press her lips together in a thin line. “And I still have a restraining order on you and McCall.”

Stiles shrugged, hugging Jackson again and starting a group hug as Lydia and Scott jumped in. Derek was conned in by Stiles blowing her cheeks out at him, and he brought Jennifer over and squished her into Stiles back, rumbling happily at everyone together. Jackson looked miffed, pushing everyone away as soon as he could.

After, when all the kids were sleeping and Peter had left, Jennifer turned to Derek. “What is it about Stiles?” She didn’t ask any specifics, because she wasn’t sure what they’d be, but Derek hummed in thought with a genuine smile.

“She’s pack mother.” Derek hummed as Jennifer leaned into him. “She takes care of everyone, balances everyone out. After Jackson turned into a werewolf, finally, she went a bit crazy with the mothering. I figured he’d help, he’s the only one I could think of that would refuse to treat her differently.”

“If she’s pack mother wouldn’t she need to be, like, your mate?” Jennifer asked, jealously bubbling up briefly before she pressed it down.

“No.” Derek nuzzled into her cheek. “She’s just…Stiles.” Derek frowned, eyeing the girl in question that was lying across the four other high school students.

“Yeah.” Jennifer smiled. “She’s Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and I wanted something for myself. Is unedited and I haven;t even read through it after I finished. I sick let me have this.


End file.
